Piece of Night
by Kiyone Hiruma
Summary: Tanpa sadar, senyum miris terbentuk dibibirku sendiri. Lihat punggung dan pundak itu! Sudah seberapa besar beban yang harus dia tanggung sendirian hanya dengan pundaknya seorang?/ "Kau tahu Hiruma? Sebenarnya kau itu orang yang baik. Bagaimana pun, terima kasih."


yak! saya kembali lagi... kali ini juga mohon bantuannya biarpun hasil yang ini udah sueeeeeriiiiing banget dibuat..

mohon bantuannya dan selamat membaca... ^^

Piece of Night

Kemana dia? Kenapa malah menghilang disaat semua orang sedang merayakan kemanangan? Harusnya aku sudah tidak perlu heran lagi tentang dia yang selalu menghilang dengan misterius disaat-saat tertentu dan muncul tiba-tiba mengejutkan semua orang. Tapi untuk kali ini, kali ini saja, aku akan mencarinya. Aku akan pergi diam-diam meninggalkan anak-anak lain untuk mencarimu. Dan kalau bisa memintamu bergabung dengan yang lain, bergembira untuk paling tidak tiga puluh detik saja kau melepaskan topeng setanmu.

Aku mengenalmu. Orang sepertimu akan mencari tempat yang sepi agar kau bisa menyendiri. Orang sepertimu adalah orang yang tidak mau melibatkan orang lain dalam masalahmu. Orang sepertimu adalah orang yang memiliki masa lalu yang sulit dimengerti. Orang sepertimu adalah orang yang kesepian. Dan tempat yang mungkin kau datangi adalah, pertama, atap gedung. Karena anak-anak tidak mungkin datang kesana sedangkan pesta diadakan dihalaman sekolah. Kedua, ruang kelas dan ketiga, meski aku ragu, adalah ruang klub.

Aku tidak perlu mencari terlalu lama. Aku tau mana kelas yang harus aku lihat. Orang itu selalu barada dikelas yang pernah dia tempati. Disatu-satunya kelas dengan televisi warna hitam dipojokan.

Aku benar. Dai ada disana, tengah duduk disalah satu kursinya. Sebuah laptop menyala didepannya, sedang mamutar video pertandingan _american football_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi rekaman itu diabaikan, sang empunya malah terlelap didepannya. Laki laki yang memilliki julukan _The Commender of Hell_ itu sedang mengistirahatkan otak dan badannya yang selalu dia paksa bekerja optimal.

Aku tahu ini agak bodoh tapi aku sudah terlanjur melepas blazerku untuknya. Aku sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan blazer hijau SMA Deimon-ku yang kekecilan untuk ukurannya. Dia tentu saja tidak menyadari itu. Aku melakukannya dengan hati-hati agar dia tidak terusik. Kemudaian aku sendiri duduk di kursi yang ada di belakangnya. Sekali ini juga, aku akan menemanimu sebentar.

Tanpa sadar, senyum miris terbentuk dibibirku sendiri. Lihat punggung dan pundak itu! Sudah seberapa besar beban yang harus dia tanggung sendirian hanya dengan pundaknya seorang? Aku memang hanya manajer sialan yang tidak tau banyak tentang dirimu tapi, kau tau kan, bahwa kau juga bisa berbagi dan mengandalkan aku untuk masalahmu? Walaupun aku tidak bisa langsung memberimu penyelesaian, aku bisa membantumu memikul beban berat itu. Beban berat yang bersikeras kau bawa sendirian kemanapun. Bukankah aku ini manajer sialan? Manajer sialan...

~o~

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara gesekan lembut, gesekan antara kertas dan pensil atau semacamnya. Seseorang sedang mencatat, menulis sesuatu. Sesaat suara itu terdengar, kemudian lenyap lalu ada lagi. Rasanya suara itu dekat sekali denganku. Perlahan kelopak mataku mulai menggelepar dan terbuka. Rupanya aku tertidur. Mataku yang masih berusaha mencari fokus melirik kearah bahuku. Blazer hijauku ada disana, menyelimutiku yang menelungkup diatas meja dengan tangan sebagai bantalku. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku hanya satu, kenapa blazer-ku ada padaku? Bukankah seharusnya ada pada laki laki itu?

Aku pun melihat sekeliling, kelas 1-1. Aku masih duduk di kursi yang sama dan didepanku adalah orang yang sama. Dia, pemilik rambut _spike blonde_ itu masih ada didepanku dengan posisi duduk yang santai. Dia, pemilik pundak tegap itu masih disana mencermati video pertandingan di laptopnya. Dia, Youichi Hiruma tengah mencatat sesuatu pada lembaran kertas yang berserakan disekitar laptopnya. Dan dia, ini terdengar sangat muluk, mungkin menungguku...

Jam dinding yang ada diatas papan tulis menunjukkan pukul 11.55 pm. Sudah sangat larut ternyata. Anak-anak pasti sekarang sudah sampai dirumah masing-masing, aku tidak perlu memastikan hal itu. Yang perlu kupastikan adalah orang ini. Apa dia tidak akan pulang? Aku memang tidak pernah tahu dimana rumahnya karena dia terlalu misterius untuk ukuran manusia. Walaupun begitu aku yakin dia memiliki tempat tinggal, entah itu mansion, apartemen, atau rumah. Kalu dia tidak pulang, mungkinkah dia akan menginap disini atau dirumah salah satu sahabat dekatnya? Sejujurnya, aku barharap dia pulang atau menginap dirumah sahabatnya. Ditempat itu dia tidak akan kesepian dan hangat... Asal kau tau, kau sangat layak mendapatkan hal itu.

"Ada apa, manajer sialan? Kenapa memandangiku dengan wajah jelek begitu?" Gumamannya yang santai seperti biasa terdengar tidak perduli. Tapi dengan ketidakperduliannya ini pun kau tahu dia juga memperhatikanku.

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu cepat bereskan barangmu! Kuantar pulang." Nada bicaranya masih tidak perduli.

Aku yang bingung sekaligus terkejut masih duduk sementara dia sudah melenggang keluar. Apa dia baru saja bilang akan mengantarku pulang? Aku langsung tersenyum lebar dan bergegas menyusulnya.

"Hei," kataku begitu berhasil menyamakan langkah, "... terima kasih sudah menungguku."

"Aku tidak menunggumu, manajer jelek," sahutnya ketus seperti biasa. Yang benar saja!

"Kau tau Hiruma? Sebenarnya kau itu orang yang baik. Bagaimana pun, terima kasih."

Dia tidak menanggapi. Walau begitu, aku bisa melihat semburat _pink_ diwajahnya. Yah, memang hanya serupa sapuan tipis sih.. Tapi tidak apa-apa, begini saja aku sudah senang. Aku senang kau menunjukkan wajahmu yang itu padaku. Pelan-pelan kau juga akan membagi baban baratmu padaku. Aku kan manajer sialan_mu_...

_~fin~_

ini yang review tapi nggak bisa ku PM.

Asami Azzura: makasih atas reviewnya... mohon bantuannya lagi lain kali... ^^

Nana Ichinaru: makasih atas reviewnya... kalau sekuel... otak saya lagi agak kering.. sebenernya karena dipaksa nyelesain cerita banjang sih... tapi tetep aja, agak macet juga. hahahah! makasih, mohon bantuannya lagi lain kali... ^^

sekian. samapi jumpa lagi lain kali... ^^


End file.
